


in a summer haze, bound

by tomato_greens



Series: Listen, Listen - music ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly grew up not knowing how to make conversation. (Post-Reichenbach. John/Sherlock optional.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a summer haze, bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to [Someone Like You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLQl3WQQoQ0&ob=av2e) by Adele.

Molly grew up not knowing how to make conversation; she still doesn't, usually, gets by on the kindness of others and most people's instinctive aversion to awkward silence. She's too smart for small talk, or that's what she told herself growing up to feel better about it––she's gotten better as she's gotten older, slowly learnt the patterns and rhythms of her humanness, the score everyone follows by virtue of their species (even Sherlock, though she's––not thinking about that).

The third time she runs into John afterwards, she realizes she's run out of things to say, so she just sits with him in the cafe at Bart's, weak teas steaming between them, the afterimage of a kiss on her cheek burning bright with memory. 

"Thanks," John says, thirty minutes of silence later. "I needed that." He smiles at her, weakly; even his jumper doesn't look so oatmeal-y anymore, like all the color's drained out of him. Molly wonders faintly if he's remembering kisses, too, and thinks he must be.

"Any time," she says, and as she passes him to leave, presses a hand to his shoulder. "Let me know if I can help."


End file.
